The United States Public Health Service estimates that approximately 300,000 people were injured by rotary lawn mowers in 1973. More than 70 percent of these injuries were inflicted when people came into contact with the rotary blade with the remaining 30 percent of the injuries being inflicted by objects thrown by the blade.
One of the inventors herein previously devised a blade guard for rotary lawn mowers which substantially reduced the possibility of injuries to the operator and to bystanders and the instant invention represents a significant improvement in the guarding of the blade over the previous design. The raking action of the points disclosed herein improves grass cutting efficiency.
Therefore, it is a principal object of the invention to provide a safety device for a lawn mower which reduces the hazards normally connected therewith.
A further object of the invention is to provide a blade guard for rotary lawn mowers.
A further object of the invention is to provide a blade guard for rotary lawn mowers which does not objectionably reduce the efficiency of the mower.
A further object of the invention is to provide a blade guard for rotary lawn mowers which combs and rakes the lawn as it is being mowed.
A further object of the invention is to provide a blade guard for rotary lawn mowers having means thereon for preventing the objectionable accumulation of grass thereon.
A further object of the invention is to provide a blade guard for rotary lawn mowers including a plurality of forwardly extending spear-like points.
A further object of the invention is to provide a blade guard for rotary lawn mowers which is economical of manufacture, durable in use and refined in appearance.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.